Tiny cuphead and mugman
by tiny store keeper
Summary: After their grandpa passed and friends left them, they went to the devils casino. But they didn't expect this.
1. The Beginning

Cuphead and Mugman looked up at the Devil's Casino. After Elder Kettle passed away, then lost their home and friends all they have left was ten dollars. "Are you sure about this cup?" asked Mugman as he looked at the building, "We only have ten dollars left to our names." "That's why we need to do this mugs. If we win we can make more to get a place to stay," said Cuphead as he looked at the doors. Mugman sighed and after Cuphead toke his hand, he followed him to the doors and open the doors.

But once passed the two doors they was hit with a odd sight. There before them was a room, but this room was gigantic. But not just the room, the furniture, and people were huge as well. "C-cup? W-why are they so huge?", ask mugs as he looked at all the giants walking about. Cuphead clenched his brothers hand a bit tighter, "I don't mugs but come on."

Mugman was pulled after his brother as they started to look for someone, "um cup who are we looking for?" "Oh there's this guy name King Dice, his the manager here so maybe he can help." said Cuphead as he looked about the giant room. Mugman blinked and looked around, in a far coiner he saw something that made him tilt his head. There in the far coiner was a demon version of his brother, this version was huge like the other people here. He had on a red vest with black pants, on his cup like head were long red horns and in his mouth was a cigar.

As Mugman watched this odd look-alike, he didn't see his brother let go of his hand, leaving him there. He blinked and looked around to see he lost his brother. In fear he looked about and called out for his brother, "CUPHEAD! CUPHEAD!" As he looked about he didn't see demon cup looking right at him. The demon watched a mouse size version of his brother calling out and looking scared. "Hey bro," he said to his brother who was crouched down close to the floor. "Hmm what cups?", he asked looking up. His brother pointed over to where King Dice was working.

Looking closer, he saw his tiny look-alike wandering around with fear and it looked like he was close to tear. "My, my, this will be fun," he said as he put out his own cigar and left his brother. He walked over to the craps table keeping a eye on his tiny look-alike. He had to admit he felt good seeing something in tears. As he got closer he hears the small one calling out for his own brother. As he was coming over, he could feel King Dice's eyes follow him as he got closer. He made it to the table and crouched down, "you lost little guy?"


	2. Crazy

"Hey you lost little guy?" ask demon mug as he bent down. Mugs looked up and blinked, he gasped and fell on his butt. There looking down at him was a demon version of himself. He stared at him as the demon smiled a toothy smile," well are ya?" Mungman backed away trying to push himself against the table. "I-I'm fine," he said then cried out as his giant look-alike grabbed him. King Dice watched wondering what he was doing till he saw a small version of him in the demons hands.

"P-please put me down," mugs said with tears in his little eyes. The demon gently moved him about looking at his small body. It was odd seeing something that looks like you but smaller. "Hmm, why do you look like me?" he asked as he looked as his mug shaped head. "I don't know. B-but can you put me down?" he asked in fear. The demon smirked and moved sitting him on top the crapes table. He chuckled as mugs yelped missing being hit by some dice. King Dice smacked the demon on the back of his head and grabbed the small look-alike.

"Boy, whats wrong with you," he said as he held the scared little mug in his hand. Demon Mugman growled and rubbed his head, "come on King, I just wanted to see how he would react." In the far coiner he can hear his brother laughing at him. With that the demon mug stomped off and headed strat to his brother. King Dice sighed and looked down at the tiny mug, "you okay?" Mugman slowly nodded,he then slowly looked up at the man holding him. He looked a the dice and blinked, "h-have you seen my brother?"

King dice tilted his head," your brother?" "Y-yes, he was looking for you so that he can gable," he said as he moved to a sitting position. "Why in all inkwell would you come here?" asked dice as he started looking around the floor. "Well me and my brother lost our grandpa, then our home, and then our friends. Only thing we had to our names was ten dollars," he said as he watch the dice look around on the ground. "Well do to your size and I bet your brothers, there's no way you guys can gamble here," he said, "by the way what dose your brother look like?"

"Oh his my size with a cup for a head," he said. King Dice looked at him and sighed, "of course." Mugs was about to ask what that meant, but just as he opened his mouth there was a loud shout coming from the far coiner. They both looked and saw the two demons fighting each other. King groan and walked over to . "Here ," he said putting mugs in the living cigars hand, "keep a eye on him while I fix this problem." And with that he stomped over to where the boys were, and pulled them apart.

looked down at the small mug. Mugman looked up at him not so sure about this, and really didn't like the the smoke smell. He looked around and close to where the fight was he saw his brother. "What are you looking at?" he asked looking over to the fight. "My brother is over there!" He cried out. Demon cuphead hears the shout over his brothers cussing and Kings yelling. he looked behind him and there on the floor was his own small look-alike. The small cup didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on as he seems to be calling for his brother, "MUGMAN! HEY MUGS!"


	3. Meet the tinys

Cuphead was too busy looking for his brother to witness the clash of the titans going on in front of him. Just as he was about to yell for his brother again, when a rush of air went passed him. Blinking he stared right in front of him, to see a huge demon look-alike of his brother groaning on the floor. Slowly, his huge eyes open as they locked eyes with each other.

He froze as the demon mug glared at him. Slowly, he looked passed his brothers look-alike to see his own doppelganger. The demon cup sat on his brothers back as he looked about to make sure his tiny look-alike was not hurt. He calmed down when he saw his tiny look-alike staring at him and his brother. "What are you looking at Sippycup?", he asked as he leaned over his brother to picked up Cuphead.

He gasped and stared at the look-alike as the demon mug wiggled and tried to get up. "GET OFF OF ME BRO!," He yelled. D.C. snorted and got off his brother, as he held his small look-alike in his hand. D.M. got up and brushed off the dust from his shirt, as that happened there was two smacks. The demons cried out while holding the back of their heads with one hand, they looked back to see King Dice with an unhappy facial expression.

He glanced at the two brothers and gently plucked Cuphead from D.C.'s hand. "I'll be taking that," he said as he put the small cup in his breast pocket. He turn away from them and started to walk towards the living cigar. Mr. Wheezy was sitting at the bar with the tiny mug. They were talking about money, how they were doing, and other random topics to pass the time

Just as they finished their talking session, Dice came over and picked up the tiny mug. "Thank you Mr. Wheezy for keeping an eye on this little guy," he said as he put the small mug into his breast pocket. "Now, I just need to head off to the bosses office," he said. With that King Dice started to walk to the back of the casino. "I hope you boys are ready to meet the big man himself."

(sorry if this one is shorter then normal.)


	4. Devil

The Devil was in his office smocking a cigar. He was rubbing his fore head after hearing his sons fight. It was a normal thing to have them to fight over something stupid. He sighed and got up to get a drink from his own personnel bar next to one of the walls. With another sigh he made a drink and gently sipped on it. Just as he was slowly calming down their was a knock on the door. "Sir? Are you there?"

He groan and walked to the door, "if my sons brook something, tell them I'll pay for it." He said as he open to door to be face to face with King Dice. "Oh? What is it Dice?" He asked leaning against the door frame. "Well, sir we have a bit of a problem," He said as he push passed the Devil to get into the office. The Devil growled and was about the shut the door when his sons ran into the room too.

He face palmed and shut the door with a slam. Slowly he went to his seat and sat down, "what did they do now?" The demon cup and mug yelled at their dad faking hurt. "They aren't the problem this time around sir." said Dice as he slowly reached into his breast pocket. He tilted his head as he watched his worker pull something from his pocket.

Slowly he blinked as Dice set two small normal look-a likes of his sons. "Hmm?" was all he could sat as he looked at them. His sons were keeping a eye on their own look-alike. This made peaked his curiosity a bit, "so, why are you two hear in my casino?" Mugman stayed close to his brother as Cuphead told the Devil their story. Once finished the Devil hummed eyeing the two, as his sons started to mess with them.

"Alright boys, your a bit to small to gamble here bu how would you like to live here?" he asked as he eyed the two. Both his sons and the look-a likes looked at him confused. "U-um w-what do we have to do?" asked Mugs in a shy way as his look-alike tried to pull him with his finger nail. Dice smacked the hand of D.M. with a frown. "Well, you are to live with my sons and keep them out of trouble," The Devil said as he snapped his fingers as new cloths form on the small boys, that liked his sons cloths only smaller. "Now then all you have to do is sign a contract."


	5. Contracts and Demons

"Okay let me get this straight, to live here all we have to do is sign this contract?" Asked Cuphead as he looked at the contract. Mug man was still batting at his demon look-alike finger. "Yes, that is all you have to do." The Devil said holding out the contract to the tiny cup. Cup looked back at his brother and the contract.

"Let me read it before we sign it," he said. The Devil frown but sat the contract down and sat in his chair. Cup started to read the contract as his brother was being messed with by the two demons. "C-cuphead a-are you sure about this?" said Mugs as he was finally pulled closed to D.M. "Hold on Mugs I'm trying to see if it worth it," he said as he kept reading.

After a bit he nodded and looked at the Devil and the demon look-alikes, "Okay we'll sign." D.M. let go of Mugs and he ran to his brother. The Devil sat down a ink well and waited. Cup looked at Mugs and they both nodded, each one dipped a hand in the ink well and sign the contract at the bottom. Once signed the contract disappeared and a change of cloths toke its place.

"Now, get change," the Devil said as he sat in his chair. Dice picked the tiny brothers along with their new clothes and walked out of the office and into the casino once more. "Hey Dice!" called D.M. "when can we play with the two boys?" King Dice looked at the two demons as D.C. seem to move closer to him wanting to play with the two cups. "You can once their dress and we go over some rules," Dice said as he walked faster to a changing room close to a stage.


	6. Rules

Mug and Cup got dressed in their new clothes, and now their clothes now matched their look-alike. Cuphead had on a fancy red shirt and black pants with red shoes. Mugman had a fancy blue shirt black pants with blue shoes. "Why do we have to dress like out look-a likes?" asked Mug as he looked up at Dice.

"Well, your their look-a likes it makes seance to have you dress like them." he said as he waited for them. "Now, if your done we need to go over some rules," he said as he pulled out some papers. Cup groan and sat down, "this is going to take a while." Mug smacked his brother on his head, "quite Cuphead! Um what were you saying about rules?" he asked Dice.

Dice hummed liking how this tiny mug knows how to handle his brother, "okay well you have rules and the other two will have their own rules." He said putting papers down in front of the tiny dishes. "Rule one, stay close to the walls so you wont get hurt. Rule two, if your lost just call for your look-alike." he said and was about to keep talking when Mugs stopped him.

"What do you mean? How would calling for them help?" he asked. Cup nodded with his brothers commit, "ya how will that help us?" Dice blinked and then smirked, "oh you'll know how when you need it." he said and got ready to read more. "Rule three, you are to stay close to your look-alike. Rule four, if your hungry just ask for food. Hmm that's all the rules for you two." he said.

"Wait, you mean our look-a likes have more then us?" asked Cup. Dice nodded and showed them twenty four rules for the demon brothers. "Wow that's a lot of rules," said Mugs as he looked at them. "You two, will be staying in here till I go over the rules with the other two," he said and left the fitting room. "That was a lot of rules," Mug said as he sat with his brother.


	7. New jobs and bit of trust

After going over the new rules with the demon brothers, left the four alone together. All four of them stared at each other for what felt like hours. Soon the quietness was to mush for Mugs. "S-so what do you guys do? Um job wise," he asked in a soft tone.

The brother's looked at each other, then gave an early grin on their faces. "We're what you call security," said D.C. "Or a loan shark," chuckled D.M. With the looks on the demons faces, the small dishes had the feeling they didn't want to know what they meant by their jobs. "But enough about us. What do you two do for jobs?" Cup and Mug looked at each other, "w-well we can't really keep down a job." D.M. frown as he looked at the tiny brothers.

D.C. hummed, "well if your living here, you're going to work. Are you two good at anything?" The two brothers thought a little, then Mugs said, "I I can s-sing a-and cook." "And I can tell when someone is cheating. I can also play the piano," said Cup with a little bit of pride. "Well then, your going to work as our golden cage singer," said D.M. as he gently poked his look-a-like with a smirked.

"And you will work at the card table, keeping a eye on the guest," said D.C. with a smirk on his face aimed right at the tiny Cup. "Know care to tell us why you two came to the casino?" they asked the tiny brothers with a hint of confusion. Mugs seem to flinch a little and looked down, not so sure how to tell them their story.

Cup patted his shoulder and looked up at the two, "can we tell you later?" Deep down they didnt want to tell anyone how they felt inside. But both of them knew they would have to explain to them how, but maybe later on. But that will only happen when they feel like they can fully trust them.


	8. Getting to know you Pt1

After a while the two demons split ways. D.M. went back stage, as his brother went to the pole tables. D.M. looked at the little Mugs, "So what songs do you know?" Mugs looked at the demon and hummed a little, "um I know the little tea pot." D.M. sighed as he put Mugs on a small table. "Well, my turn is coming up." "W-wait, you sing?" asked Mugs as the demon changed into new clothes.

"Yep. But the songs I sing might surprise you, "he said as he walked out of the changing room. His outfit was a dark blue suit with a gold trim. "Its show time," he said as a lower class demon toke Mugs gently in his hands and went out and into the audience. The lights slowly dim, as D.M. slowly got on the stage, and a single light shined on him.

Slowly a soft sound of a piano started to play, then he open his mouth and started to sing.

"There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too"

everyone was quite as they watch him sing. Mugs was more then a little shocked by the song choice and how well he can sing.

Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day

D.M. toke the mic off the stand and slowly walked down the steps, into the audience. Mugs watched with a small blush forming on hi little face.

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality

He gently petted Mugs head as he walked among the costumers. Slowly he got back up on the stage and song the last part of his song.

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He held the last note then softly ended the song. People stood up and clapped their hands. Many yelled good things and some cat called him. The lower class demon gently moved about the crowed and went back stage. D.M. was patting his face with a towel as he watched the two come closer. "SO did you like the show?" he asked with a toothy grin. He had seen the blush on his look-a-likes when he was singing. Mugs looked away with a blush as the smaller demon sat him on the table and take his leave.

"I-it was very surprising," he said. Mugs won't admit that he thought the Demon has a sweet voice. "Well with some training I hope you'll be singing right beside me soon. But first we have to find a good song and some new cloths for you." D.M. said as he changed back into his normal cloths and pick up Mugs. "Now lets go get some food and take a nap." he said as they walked out of the back stage and went to the dinning room. "I think my brother should be here soon."


	9. Getting to know you Pt2

Cup was with his look-a-like at one of the tables, "Okay what do you want?" "My my, you don't trust me?" asked the demon with a smirk on his lips. Cup snorted as he sat on the table, "I don't trust you." D.C. pout and pocked his tiny copy, "aw why not?" Cup just rolled his eyes and looked over to the other giants at another table.

"Anyway, your job will be helping me find cheaters," he said as he pointed over to a nerves looking horse man. "You see that guy there? How do you think his cheating?" he asked as he kept an eye on the man. Cup looked at the man and looked closely at how he was acting. The horse man kept messing with his right sleeve and seem really sweaty.

"I think he might have something in his right sleeve," he said. D.C. nodded with a smirk and moved to get up. The man was about to get up with his winnings when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Sir, mind coming with me?" D.C. said with a smile on his face sending evil vibes. Cup watched as D.C. called King Dice over and pointed to the small dish. With a nod Dice went to cup and sat down.

"Whats going on?" asked cups as he looked up at the Dice. "Oh trust me you don't want to know," he said as D.C. pulled the man into the Devils Office. Everything was quite till there was a loud boom. Cup flinched as yelling and screams came from the Office. "W-what are they doing to him?" he asked in a shaky voice. Dice was about to speak when the door open and a bruised man limp out of the Office with a very happy D.C. following behind him.

D.C. Went over to the two and sat down. Cup looked up at the demon and saw a bit of blood on his face. "Um you have some b-blood on your face," he said pointing to his cheek. The demon clean his face and looked at the little cup. "Sorry you had to see that little guy," D.C. said softly and petted his little head. He thanked King Dice as he got up and left.

D.C. showed cup more ways to find cheats and after a bit he got up, "come on lets meet up with my bro for some food." He gently picked him up and walked to the dinning room where the V.I.P.s sit. There in a booth, was the demons brother sitting with his tiny look-a-like going over the the menu. He sat down, put cup on the table, and showed cup the menu. "Alright what do you two want to eat?" asked the two demons.


	10. Something new

As the two demons showed the little dishes the menu, cup was having trouble reading. "Um what dose this mean?" he asked pointing to fish and chips. D.C. Lift an eyebrow and looked at the small cup, "that's fish and chips." Cup blinked and nodded his head and went back to looking at the menu.

Mugs was reading the menu with out trouble as his brother seemed to be having a lot of trouble reading. D.C. looked at his brother who nodded, "hey runt, this might sound mean, but can you read?" Cup looked up at the giant demon, "Um well uh." was all he could say as he looked down.

Mugs looked up from the menu and cough, "my brother missed a lot of days in school when we went." "Wait you two went to school?" asked D.M. with a tilted head. "Yep, well at less I did. Cup just skipped a lot of the school year," he said as he looked over at his brother to see his face going red.

"M-mugs s-shut up," he said as he covered his face with his hands to hide the shame. The two demons looked at the small dishes and blinked. D.C. Gently poked his smaller look-a-like, "hey hey runt. Come on. Its okay if you don't know how to read." Cup looked up at the demon, "r-really?" "Ya, right bro?" he said as he looked at his brother.

"Yep," was all the demon said as he talked to his on look-a-like. After a bit a waitress came over to take their order. "We'll have two stake and shrimp, a plate of baby back ribs, and fish and chips." said D.C. The worker nodded and asked what they would like to drink.

"Two waters, one sweet tea, and," D.M. Stopped and looked at the little cup who was looking at the drinks. D.C. Saw what he was looking at and he chuckled, "and some moonshine." With a nodded she went off. "Cup really? You don't need to drink moonshine," said mugs with a frown.

"What? Come on mugs let me have some fun?" he said with a pout. Mugs sighed and just went to talking with his look-a-like. Cup looked up at his look-a-like and sighed. It was going to be a long wait for the food.


	11. Brotherly Fight

D.C. was watching the brothers as Cup yelled at Mugs, who just smirked. "Whats wrong Cup? Don't like the thought of your look-a-like knowing something embarrassing about you?" asked Mugs with a grin on his face. Cup glared at his brother till a smirk slowly formed on her lips.

"Sure bro, but let me return the favor." Mugs face went pale as he realized what his brother was about to do, "No Cuphead, don't you dare!" The demons watched with smirks on their faces. They learned something about the little Cup and now their about to learn something about Mugs.

"Mugs here, is scared of two things." "NO CUP!" "Singing in front of a crowed and…" Cup paused as he watched as Mugs gives him a evil glare. "And his scared of balloons." After that left his mouth everything went quite.

The two demons were very confused as they watch their quite pets. As the silence started to get awkward, the waiter came over with the drinks. After he placed the drinks on the table, he toke their orders and left.

To break the silence the two demons started to talk, when suddenly a straw went flying past Cupheads head and hit D.C. in the chest. He blinked as he looked down at the straw with a question look.

He then looked at the Cup and saw him staring at his brother. Slowly he moved his eyes over to where the little Mugs was grabbing another straw ready to fight. The demon brothers looked at each other and grinned.

Their going to see their tiny look-a-likes fight. Just then Cup yelled as they both charged at each other with straws drawn. The two started to battle, slamming and smashing straws against one another. When one gave a blow the other returned the hit.

Even though the demons were enjoining the show, they both knew they would have to step in sooner or later to keep them safe. They looked at each other and nodded, with the nod they both toke a straw away from the small dishes.

With the straws gone, they stopped fighting and started to glare at the demons. By the look In their eyes, it showed they were ready to fight the two demons. "GIVE US BACK OUR STRAWS!" yelled Cup as he made a jump for it. "Yes give it back," said Mug as he glares at D.M. The two demons slowly showed evil smirks forming in her lips.

"Or what? If you can't tell, you two are in no position to make demands," said D.C. as his brother nodded his head with a smirk. Just then the smirk fell from his face as he saw a small light hit his brother on the fore head.

The demons looked down to see Cup pointing a finger gun right at D.C. with a glare in his eye. Evil grins formed on their faces, "Oh ho its a fight you want. Then its a fight you get!"


End file.
